world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011514NullarRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:14 -- 01:15 AG: sup rilset anything new 01:15 AC: Feeling better, dear one? You Seemed in quite a funk when we laSt talked. 01:15 AG: yeah I'm okay 01:15 AG: I have a quest now, to do with the mail, so it's keeping me sorta busy 01:16 AC: Mail? To where? 01:17 AG: to the human team, wherever they happen to be 01:17 AG: but no matter, it's not a big thing 01:17 AG: just something to focus on while we wait for the other teams to finish so we can head to my planet 01:18 AC: I look forward to Seeing it. What iS it like? 01:18 AG: it is the land of cameras and canals. lots of water, lots of creepy people watching you 01:18 AG: or maybe no one watching you, idk. there are a bunch of monitors around but no people, unless it's changed since I was last there 01:19 AC: I muSt be Perfectly frank with you. That SoundS incredibly creePy. 01:19 AG: inorite 01:19 AG: like, for real 01:19 AG: but I figure, the sooner we do this the sooner I learn a little about hope, maybe, 01:20 AC: YeS. Better to learn about your aSPect Sooner rather than later. I am actually quite enjoying Playing around with mine. 01:21 AC: Void SeemS to have many aPPlicationS. 01:21 AG: hope, too. I decided to give the human hope player some lessons 01:21 AG: too bad your human counterpart is dead 01:22 AC: Well, I am not much for comradery in any caSe. 01:23 AC: How iS your counterPart fairing? 01:23 AC: Are they Proving an able Student? 01:35 AG: who, nate, 01:36 AG: honestly after the first conversation we haven't really talked much 01:39 AC: Do you feel comfortable in your aSPect yet? BecauSe lately, you have not Seemed terribly hoPeful. 01:40 AC: Quite the oPPoSite, really. 01:40 AG: one of the humans explained that to me 01:40 AG: that hope is the worst of all evil and that it convinces one to stand up against unsurmountable odds 01:40 AG: so I'm spades against the universe, basically 01:41 AG: if I'm interpreting things right I think I'm doing pretty good maybe 01:41 AG: how have you been tho, anything new 01:42 AC: YeS, actually. Do you remember that human corPSe code you Sent me? 01:43 AC: USing it, I have faShioned mySelf an aSSiStant. 01:43 AC: Chlorodoir, I call him. 01:43 AG: wow, really, that's pretty cool actually 01:44 AC: He iS not terrible bright. Or faSt. 01:44 AC: But aS an aSSitant gardener, he iS not too bad. 01:44 AG: (: I'm glad to hear it 01:45 AG: I hope to make cool new things soon as well 01:45 AG: I'm sorry to say it but I think i need to get some rest. I've been feeling... drained from... recent activities :|| 01:46 AG: |||* rather 01:46 AG: because no eyes 01:46 AG: anyway, I'll talk to you soon, rilset 01:46 AC: Very well. I Shall SPeak to you Soon, dear one. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:46 --